starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Раб I
'«Раб I» ' — модифицированный прототип патрульно-атакующего корабля типа «Огневержец-31», который использовал знаменитый охотник за наживой Джанго Фетт, а позднее его клон — Боба Фетт. Судно неоднократно дорабатывалось и модифицировалось, особенно это касалось установки новых боевых систем, которые делались обоими Феттами. left|thumb|250px|«Раб I» на [[Беспине]] Построенный на Оово IV, корабль был похищен Джанго Феттом. Это боевое судно заменило мандалорцу его прежний корабль — «Наследие Джастера». После смерти старшего Фетта во время битвы на Джеонозисе корабль достался по наследству Бобе, который использовал его в нескольких миссиях во время и после Войн клонов. Позднее Боба использовал такие корабли, как «Раб II», «Раб III», «Раб IV». История Приобретение thumb|left|200px|«Раб I» на посадочной платформе [[Тайпока-Сити]] Изначально «Раб I» был прототипом полицейского транспорта с тюремного астероида Оово IV. Было построено только шесть кораблей во всей Галактике, и все — на Оово IV. Корабль был спроектирован и построен инженером Куатом на верфях одноимённой планеты. В 32 ДБЯ охотник за наградой Джанго Фетт отправился к поясу астероидов Оoвo с намерением освободить из тюрьмы контрабандиста Бендикса Фуста. Он смог незамеченным миновать щиты астероида. Джанго проложил себе путь через тюрьму, но когда достиг камеры Фуста, увидел, что того уже захватила незнакомая ему охотница за головами, клоудит Зам Уэселл. Её вмешательство в конечном счете стоило Фетту его любимого судна, «Наследия Джастера», они смогли достигнуть ангара тюрьмы, где находились шесть кораблей типа «Огневержец-31» опытного образца. Джанго, решив выкрасть одну из патрульных машин, вывел судно из ангара, который затем разрушил, погребя в нём остальные корабли этого класса. После этого Фетт покинул планету с Фустом в трюме.thumb|left Сначала Фетт ворчал по поводу потери своего старого AIAT/i, «Наследия Джастера». Однако Зам Уэселл указала ему на явное превосходство корабля типа «Огневержец-31». Фетт решил назвать свой новый корабль «Рабом I». «Раб I» Джанго Фетта После случайной встречи на Камино с Оби-Ваном Кеноби Джанго понял, что им с Бобой надо срочно покинуть планету. После небольшой стычки оба Фетта сумели сбежать с Камино на «Рабе I». Но на пути к Джеонозису они поняли, что джедай выследил их, прикрепив к кораблю маячок. Джанго попытался убить Оби-Вана, когда они вошли в астероидный пояс планеты. Боба одобрял поведение отца, внимательно следя за его действиями. Вскоре Фетты, решив, что убили джедая, полетели дальше. Однако в действительности Оби-Ван спрятался на астероиде и спустя некоторое время последовал за ними, сверяя маршрут с показаниями маячка. «Раб I» Бобы Фетта После гибели Джанго Фетта во время битвы на Джеонозисе корабль забрал себе Боба Фетт, как клон Джанго, усыновлённый им. «Раб I» был похищен юным Феттом и вором по имени Айя в 22 ДБЯ на луне Богг-2. Когда Боба был пойман Оррой Синг, граф Дуку забрал «Раба I» в качестве оплаты, но Боба всё же смог вернуть корабль себе. Характеристики Как и все корабли типа «Огневержец-31», «Раб I» приземлялся на свою плоскую нижнюю поверхность, а при полёте поворачивался на 90 градусов, в результате чего плоская поверхность была ориентирована «назад». В результате модификаций, предпринятых Бобой Феттом, была установлена уникальная стабилизационная система, позволявшая кокпиту корабля всегда быть направленным «вверх». Две трети «Раба I» занимали субсветовые двигатели Куат Системс F-31, а так же генераторы Куат X-F-16. Судно было способно набирать скорость 70 MGLT или 1000 км/ч в атмосфере. thumb|left|200px|Основные узлы «Раба I» «Раб I» был хорошо вооружённым кораблем, и дабы предотвратить его моральное устаревание, подвергался бесконечным модификациям, как Джанго, так и Бобой Феттами. Оба всегда уделяли особое внимание вооружению. Огневая мощь всегда была для них не последним фактором. И их судно являлось ярким отражением этой особенности наёмников. «Раб I» был оборудован лучом захвата, ионными пушками, двойной торпедной установкой и лазерными пушками. Кроме этого, были также скрытые системы и орудия, которые использовались гораздо реже. К примеру, сейсмические заряды, которые продемонстрировали свои возможности в битве с истребителем Оби-Вана Кеноби в астероидном поясе Джеонозиса. http://images.wikia.com/ru.starwars/images/b/ba/Slave_i_2.jpg Защитные системы корабля были не менее изощрёнными, чем боевые. На нём имелись мощные дефлекторные установки, и кроме того, корабль был покрыт титаниумовой оболочкой, дававшей судну ещё большую защиту. Также на «Рабе I» имелась особая система, маскировавшая корабль от сенсорных и радарных установок противников, благодаря чему охотнику за наживой было гораздо легче пробраться к своей жертве незамеченным. По некоторым слухам, эта система когда-то была тайной имперской разработкой, которую сумел раздобыть для себя Боба Фетт. thumb|250px|Строение корабля «Раб I» Для преследования своих жертв мандалорец использовал специальные отслеживающие системы, которые позволяли следовать даже за теми кораблями, которые путешествовали через гиперпространство. Внутри корабля было не так много места, поскольку владелец судна не отличался особой прихотливостью. Немало пространства внутри было уделено клеткам и секциям для узников, среди которых также можно было отыскать и особую силовую клетку, созданную специально для чувствительных к Силе. Появления *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II/novel/comic *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars: Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Being Boba Fett'' * * *''Showdown'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Revenants'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Ascension'' }} Неканонические появления thumb|250px|«Раб I» в LEGO * *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''Prey'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Scum and Villainy'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' }} Категория:Захваченные звездолёты‎ Категория:Звёздные истребители КНС Категория:Патрульно-атакующие корабли типа «Огневержец-31» Категория:Звездолёты охотников за головами Категория:Звездолёты банды Онаки Категория:Звездолёты-невидимки Категория:Звездолёты мандалорцев